


After the End

by YumeArashi



Series: End Days [3]
Category: Matantei Loki Ragnarok | Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok
Genre: Aftermath, M/M, Prophecy, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeArashi/pseuds/YumeArashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through the long dark of night, the Watcher lies awake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the End

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are in their adult forms.

It was a rare thing for Heimdall to sleep.  Even on the few occasions he did, he never rested long, and this night was no exception.  Though he’d followed Loki into sleep after their tryst, no more than an hour had passed before his eye flickered back open. 

The return to consciousness was unusually slow, bringing with it a momentary disorientation.  Normally Heimdall snapped from sleep to full alertness without any hesitation.  At the moment, however, he was warm and relaxed and comfortable - an unusual situation for him - and it made him reluctant to return to the waking world.

But wake he would, and he blinked as he took stock of his situation.  Naked, sticky, and enjoying an unfamiliar feeling of physical contentment. 

…Oh.

Not to mention being currently cuddled by a soundly sleeping trickster god, who was equally naked, sticky, and sated.

_Oh._

Heimdall was glad that Loki wasn’t awake to see the deep blush that spread across his face at the memory of what they’d done.  What had he been thinking?   He couldn’t blame the alcohol - no, he’d been fully sober, however much he’d have liked to believe otherwise. 

They’d been sharing their crazy stories and laughing and he’d been happy, for the first time in longer than he could remember.  Then  Loki had touched his face, so softly and delicately - as though Heimdall were something precious and beautiful and loved.  How could he have said no?  It had been weak of him, but he’d needed it in a way he’d never even known he could.

He looked down at the other god sleeping blissfully at his side, the handsome face angelic in repose.  At the time, he’d thought that Loki had felt it too - that same fierce need, sweet and sad.  Coming together had felt so right.

A bitter smile touched his lips.  Really, who was he kidding?  He’d been seduced, and skillfully so.  Even on the remotest off-chance that Loki had felt anything like what Heimdall had, the trickster would never acknowledge it.  Not only would it make things impossibly awkward between them, but certainly it would damage Loki’s romantic reputation.

Heimdall tried to sit up, but even in sleep, Loki’s arms tightened around him.  A dissatisfied little frown settled on the other god’s lips, not smoothing out until Heimdall settled back down.

The watcher sighed.  This was going to be a long night….


End file.
